


Day 16 -- Chocolate and Conkers

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another day in the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 -- Chocolate and Conkers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/81212.html

Remus could practically hear the sounds of phantom conkers games from the grounds below and sighed, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "Oi, Moony, budge over," a voice said, and Remus looked up to see Sirius standing over him with chocolate in hand.

Sirius grinned at Remus' surprised look. "Thought you'd want something sweet after the bad moon last night," he said, waving the chocolate bar and sitting next to Remus. "And before you ask, conkers aren't as important as a mate with a furry little problem, you know?" Remus smiled and took a bite of chocolate.


End file.
